The phantom of the opera
by Bleu-indigo-fanfic
Summary: [UA Inspiré du film du meme titre] Duo est chanteur dans un opéra. Un soir il rencontre un homme qui prétend être le fantome de l'opéra. Une étrange relation s'installe entre les deux hommes. Jusqu'où cela les emmeneratil ?


Titre : The phantom of the opera

Auteurs : Shinigami

Couples : aucun pour le moment, mais c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner !

Genre : U.A, OOC, Général, Romance,

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à **Gayana **d'avoir la gentillesse de corriger ces chapitres.

**NDLA : Cette histoire est basée sur le film du même titre. Certaines scènes y sont similaires, mais je n'ai pas repris le film dans sa totalité. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cette fic vous plaise !**

* * *

L'opéra raisonnait de cris et de rires. Au milieu de tout ce vacarme, assit dans les premiers rangs devant la scène, Duo faisait mine d'écouter la voix horrible et nasillarde de Réléna. Chanteuse d'opéra plus que médiocre, la jeune femme se prenait pour le centre du monde depuis qu'elle avait obtenu le rôle de la chanteuse principale. Duo, de son vrai nom Devlynn, était un jeune homme de dix-huit ans au physique agréable. De part les traits fins de son visage androgyne et ses longs cheveux châtains, beaucoup lui parlait en tant que _« elle »_.

Si au départ, cela avait énervé le jeune homme, à présent, il n'y faisait même plus attention, car c'est grâce à son physique et sa voix d'ange qu'il avait été nommé doublure de Réléna.

A présent, Duo n'écoutait plus et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer.

- Duo !

La voix de Réléna le sortit brusquement de ses pensées et à contre cœur, il reporta son attention sur _« la piailleuse »_ comme beaucoup l'appelaient.

- Sérieusement, Monsieur Kushrénada, je me demande bien pourquoi vous l'avez engagé pour être ma doublure, il passe ses journées à ne rien faire et n'essaye même pas d'apprendre les paroles. S'exclama Réléna à l'attention du chef d'orchestre. Puisque tu n'as rien à faire, vas me chercher un verre d'eau, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

Duo se leva, lui lança un regard noir et quitta la salle de concert pour se rendre dans les coulisses.

_« Mais quelle pimbêche __celle-__là !! En plus j'ai bien vu qu'elle faisait tout pour que je ne puisse pas chanter ! J'ai bien envie de te le foutre à la gueule ton verre d'eau : juste pour voir la tête que tu ferais, espèce de pintade ! »_

Le soir venu, dans l'opéra endormi, une silhouette enveloppée d'une longue cape se déplaçait silencieusement dans les sombres couloirs.

Arrivée sur la scène, l'ombre vérifia une dernière fois que personne n'était là et timidement, laissa tomber le tissu noir qui cachait son corps. Une longue et épaisse chevelure châtaigne se libéra en cascade de sa prison de toile.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Duo commença à chanter. Sa voix pure et cristalline s'éleva doucement dans les airs, envoûtante et mélodieuse.

Quelque part à l'abris des regards, dissimulé dans la pénombre des loges de la salle de théâtre, une sombre silhouette à l'allure imposante observait le jeune chanteur.

Insoucieux et parfaitement inconscient de la présence de l'étranger non loin de lui, Duo, les yeux fermés, concentré sur sa respiration, faisait les vocalises qu'on lui refusait pendant la journée.

Le mystérieux fantôme se laissa aller à contempler le jeune homme qui chantait de sa voix d'ange. Ensorcelé par la pureté et l'innocence de ce garçon.

Alors que Duo rentrait à ses appartements après avoir quitté la scène, il eut la désagréable sensation d'être épié. Pas rassuré le moins du monde, il appela d'une petite voix :

- Il y a quelque un ?

De plus en plus angoissé, par l'absence de réponse, il accéléra l'allure et se mit à courir dans les couloirs.

Arrivé à une intersection, il percuta de plein fouet quelque chose qui ressemblait à un corps humain. Le jeune homme retient un cri deterreur mais une main glacée comme la mort se posa sur ses lèvres avant qu'un son ne les franchissent.

- N'ayez crainte ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal… murmura le mystérieux étranger.

- Qui… qui êtes vous ? Souffla le natté terrorisé.

- On me nomme le Fantôme de l'Opéra.

- Le…

- Votre voix est-ce qu'il y a de plus beau à entendre…

- Ma voix ?... Répéta Duo surpris

- Il me faut partir…J'espère vous revoir bientôt Duo…, murmura le mystérieux fantôme.

- Attendez ! S'exclama Duo. Comment pourrais-je vous retrouver ?

- Il vous suffira d'écouter mes pensées… elles vous indiqueront où aller… répondit l'homme sans s'arrêter.

Duo resta seul dans le couloir, fixant toujours l'endroit où avait disparut l'étrange personnage.

Dans l'après midi du lendemain, Duo eut la visite du Comte Trowa. Celui-ci venait souvent voir la troupe pendant les répétitions dans l'espoir de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir le jeune garçon aux cheveux longs qui avait ravit son cœur.

Malheureusement pour lui, cela ne semblait pas être réciproque. Duo appréciait sa compagnie, mais uniquement en tant qu'ami et ne recherchait pour le moment, aucune relation.

Duo était un garçon rêveur qui croyait que l'amour était tel que dans les contes de fées. Il vivait dans l'attente de l'arrivée de son prince charmant qui viendrait l'enlever pour l'emmener vivre dans son palais. Il croyait au coup de foudre et disait souvent que celui qui saurait s'emparer de son cœur le ferait sien pour toute la vie et même au-delà. Bien qu'il trouvait Trowa très beau, il ne ressentait pas cette étincelle qui le faisait vibrer

Peut être était-il naïf, peut être était**-**il tout simplement idéaliste. Les avis étaient divers à ce sujet.

Quoiqu'il en soit, pour beaucoup, Duo était un garçon qui, des rêves pleins la tête, vivait au jour le jour sans réellement se soucier du lendemain.

Cependant, sa rencontre avec le mystérieux jeune homme de la veille le troublait au plus haut point.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il ressentait l'envie de le revoir et espérait au fond de lui, qu'il en était de même pour lui, que cette attente ne soit pas trop longue.

Une semaine. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis sa rencontre avec _« le fantôme »_ et il ne l'avait toujours par revu. Duo commençait à croire qu'il avait abusé de sa naïveté. Il ne lui avait parlé pourtant qu'une seule fois et il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il revoyait ses yeux d'un bleu incroyable et se perdait dans ses sensations comme s'il s'était noyé dans son regard.

Comme tous les jours, Duo s'ennuyait, faisant semblant d'écouter Réléna chanter. Un murmure s'éleva dans la pièce. Il essaya de chercher d'où il pouvait venir, intrigué, car apparemment, il était le seul à l'entendre. Discrètement, il se leva et parti à la recherche de la source de ce doux murmure.

Très vite, il se retrouva au sous sol.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Duo d'une petite voix timide.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Duo fit brusquement volte face en retenant un cri de terreur, tandis qu'une voix chuchotait :

- Bonjour Devlynn.

- C'est vous ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! S'exclama Duo en soupirant bruyamment

- Vous m'en voyez navré. Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de vous effrayer, s'excusa le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Vous voir empli mon cœur de joie. Venez ce soir à l'amphithéâtre, je vous y attendrais.

Avant que Duo n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot, il se retrouvait de nouveau seul.

- Que faites vous ici ? Demanda une voix derrière l'américain.

Duo sursauta de surprise mais se calma aussitôt en reconnaissant la voix de Trowa.

- Je… je cherchais quelque chose, inventa l'adolescent avant de remonter dans la salle d'opéra en entraînant Trowa avec lui.

Le reste de la journée, Duo le passa en compagnie de Trowa. Malgré lui, Duo aimait les attentions du jeune homme à son égard. Pas par profit, mais parce qu'il était le seul à lui témoigner de l'intérêt et un peu d'affection. Duo appréciait le fait de se faire choyer par quelqu'un. C'était nouveau pour lui, et il comptait bien en profiter un maximum. Même s'il ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que son prétendant, il l'appréciait énormément.

Lorsque Trowa consentit à partir, la nuit était tombée depuis un long moment.

Duo attendit encore un peu, puis, enfila sa cape et traversa discrètement les couloirs endormis.

Quand il arriva sur scène, il fut surprit de n'y trouver personne. Puis la surprise fit place à la déception Il avait tellement attendu ce moment… le moment de revoir ce mystérieux inconnu qui ne cessait de hanter ses pensées…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pour regagner sa loge, un courant d'air le fit se retourner. Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise tandis qu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, déclara d'une voix posée ;

- Je vous trouve bien émotif.

L'adolescent sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous la remarque de son vis-à-vis.

- Je… euh… non… je… j'ai été surpris… c'est tout… bégaya Duo confus.

- Viens ! Souffla alors le _« fantôme »_ en lui tendant la main.

Duo fut surprit par le soudain tutoiement mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Après une courte hésitation, il prit la main tendue et frissonna lorsqu'un frisson glacé le parcourut.

Ils firent quelques pas, et s'arrêtèrent sur le devant de la scène. Là, l'inconnu se retourna vers Duo et glissant ses doigts dans les mèches qui encadraient le visage de l'adolescent, il déclara en un murmure presque suppliant :

- Chantes… chantes pour moi…

Le visage de Duo refléta l'étonnement puis, l'instant de stupeur passé, il accéda à la requête de l'étrange jeune homme.

La voix de Duo s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit. Une voix douce et cristalline comme de l'eau de source.

Subjugué par la beauté et la pureté de ce qu'il entendait, le _« fantôme » _se laissa porter par la douce mélodie. Alors que la voix de Duo gagnait en puissance et montait dans l'aiguë, il se joignit à lui, mêlant sa voix grave à la sienne.

A cette instant, c'est comme si leur âme avaient fusionnées l'une à l'autre. Le timbre de leur voix s'emmêlait, se faisait l'amour, en une parfaite chorégraphie.

Lorsque leur duo prit fin, le natté faillit défaillir. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il avait mit toute son énergie et sa volonté dans ce chant. Il avait ressentit un violent et profond désespoir émaner du _« fantôme »_ lorsque celui s'était joint à lui. Il tituba en essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière. Il sentit un bras glacé entourer sa taille et l'attirerà lui, tandis que de son autre main, le _« fantôme »_ caressait tendrement ses cheveux. La tête posée contre la poitrine de l'inconnu, Duo callait sa respiration sur le rythme lent et régulier des battements de son cœur.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans qu'aucun son ne vienne troubler le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Chacun de leur côté, ils appréciaient la présence de l'autre tout près. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait rompre cet instant empli de magie. C'est à contre cœur que l'inconnu relâcha son étreinte autour de Duo qui, ignorant la pression de plus en plus faible, enfoui son visage dans la chemise bleue nuit de son vis-à-vis en soupirant de bien être.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que l'inconnu ne s'arrache complètement à l'étreinte du jeune garçon.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa le regard améthyste de Duo. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il ne pouvait pas… Il avait découvert son âme sœur, celui qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps et se refusait à le laisser s'éloigner de lui.

Le voyant partir, Duo s'écria, un sanglot dans la voix :

- Quand pourrais-je vous revoir ?

- Bientôt… très bientôt… souffla le mystérieux jeune homme avant de disparaître derrière une tenture de velours pourpre.

Duo resta un long moment immobile, fixant l'endroit où avait disparu son bel inconnu. Puis, ayant retrouvé ses esprits, il prit sa cape et s'en retourna vers sa loge.

Allongé dans son lit, il revoyait ce visage si beau et cette voix hypnotisante qui le hantait depuis des jours. Il aimait se noyer dans cette mer cobalt qui le fixait de manière si intense, si troublante. Il rêvait de glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure indomptable d'une belle couleur brune. Malgré son air distant, impassible et son regard froid, Duo avait cru discerner une étincelle dans ses prunelles cobalts lorsque celles-ci étaient rivées sur lui. Un éclair de désir refoulé avait illuminé son regard l'espace d'un instant.

Si Duo avait été séduit par la beauté et la force tranquille qui émanait du jeune homme, il avait été ensorcelé par sa voix. Quand il l'avait entendu se joindre à lui, les derniers faibles remparts qui le retenaient de s'offrir à lui étaient tombés.

Ce qu'ils avaient partagé cette nuit-là était bien plus puissant que n'importe quoi. Un lien puissant semblait s'être créer entre eux et leur âmes avaient communiées. Elles s'étaient unies pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Le jeune garçon s'endormit sur cette pensée, un sourire illuminant son doux visage.

Quand Duo se réveilla, il était de bonne humeur et chantonnait assit devant son miroir alors qu'il démêlait ses longs cheveux châtains.

Lorsque Quatre, son domestique et confident, le surprit, il déclara :

- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux par hasard ?

Devant le sourire niais et les yeux pétillants de Duo, Quatre lui adressa un sourire ravi et lui demanda :

- Alors ? Qui est l'heureux élu ?

D'une voix rêveuse, l'adolescent répondit :

- Un Ange…

Duo rêvait. Assit comme à son habitude dans les premiers rangs de la salle de théâtre tandis que Réléna s'égosillait, l'adolescent repensait à la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son beau fantôme.

- Duo ? Appela Trowa face au manque de réaction du jeune garçon.

- Ou… Oui ? Répondit l'interpellé en sortant de ses souvenirs.

- Vous me paraissez bien distrait ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh non !! Tout va bien… j'étais juste… ailleurs…souffla Duo.

Une heurepassa encore de la même façon, Duo plongé dans son univers dont seul un mystérieux jeune homme avait la clef et Trowa qui tentait tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de l'adolescent.

_« Rejoins moi… Devlynn… Devlynn… »_

Duo sursauta légèrement, lorsqu'il entendit les paroles résonner dans sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui afin de voir si les autres avaient également entendu, mais tous étaient plongés dans leur occupations.

- Duo ?

- Je… je suis désolé… je dois partir… bégaya le natté avant de s'enfuir.

Trowa le regarda partir en courant, intrigué par le comportement du jeune garçon.

Quand, guidé par la voix du fantôme, Duo arriva à un passage qui menait dans les souterrains de l'opéra, il se retourna afin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivit et s'engouffra dans le petit passage. A cet instant, il remercia sa frêle carrure qui lui permettait d'emprunter ce genre de passage.

Cependant, il ne vit pas Trowa sortir de derrière les rideaux, un air interrogateur collé sur son visage.

_« Mais… o__ù__ va-t-il ?? »_

A son tour, il se faufila à la suite de l'adolescent et le suivit à travers les dédales des souterrains.

Duo quant à lui, se laissait guider par les pensées du fantôme. De toute façon, même s'il l'avait voulu, il était trop tard pour faire demi tour… jamais il ne réussirait à sortir vivant de ce labyrinthe. Appréhendant légèrement cette nouvelle rencontre, Duo marchait d'un pas rapide, et parfois, trébuchait sur un quelconque obstacle. La faible lueur que renvoyaient les torches éclairait juste assez pour qu'il puisse suivre le chemin.

Il déambula dans les couloirs sombres durant de longues minutes, avant d'arriver devant ce qui semblait être une grotte recouverte de tentures.

Un bruit étouffé parvenait du fond de la grotte et Duo s'approcha à pas de loups, pas vraiment rassuré. La seule source de lumière provenait de plusieurs dizaines de chandeliers disposés un peu partout dans la grotte. De longs et épais bouts de tissus remplaçaient les murs et isolaient ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme les pièces.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda timidement le jeune garçon.

- Je suis là, souffla une voix venue de dans son dos juste contre son oreille.

Duo se retourna précipitamment et fit face à l'homme qui hantait ses pensées. Il frémit en sentant son corps si près du sien et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Vous avez un don pour me surprendre !

- Je peux te surprendre de plein d'autres façons ! Renchérit le jeune homme avec un mystérieux sourire collé sur les lèvres.

- Ah oui ? Demanda l'adolescent surprit.

Et avant qu'il ne réagisse, les lèvres glacée de son vis-à-vis se posèrent sur les siennes en un tendre effleurement. Ne s'attendant pas à un tel acte, Duo entrouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais celle-ci fut bien vite prise d'assaut par une langue étrangère.

Si Duo avait été surprit au premier abord, il se laissa vite prendre au jeu, grisé par la douceur de la langue du fantôme qui jouait avec la sienne. Galvanisé par cette sensation d'interdit, Duo entreprit à son tour, de découvrir la langue du jeune homme. Timidement, il approfondit le baiser, laissant le jeune homme agréablement surpris. Son étonnement passé, il passa son bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent, afin de l'attirer contre lui, tandis que son autre main lui massait la nuque, dans le but d'approfondir l'échange.

A contre cœur, ils se séparèrent lorsque la nature leur rappela leur condition humaine. Duo haleta et eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle que déjà sa bouche était de nouveau prise d'assaut par les lèvres glacées du fantôme.

Duo sentait la température de son corps augmenter petit à petit. Un feu ardent bouillonnait dans son sang tandis que les mains froides de l'homme faisaient connaissance avec les courbes de son corps. Lorsque les doigts froids du fantôme entrèrent en contact avec la peau des reins de l'adolescent, celui-ci réprima un hoquet de surprise.

- Votre nom… quel est votre nom ? Murmura Duo le souffle court.

- Heero… susurra le brun sans cesser d'exploser le cou gracile du jeune garçon.

Le corps des deux hommes s'enflammaient, sous le désir qui naissait en eux. Le feu de la passion leur brûlait les reins. Duo ne contrôlait plus rien. Son esprit était déconnecté de la réalité tandis que son corps répondait positivement aux attentions de Heero.

Les doigts de Heero effleuraient la peau douce de Duo, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Enhardi par les gémissements étouffés du châtain, il entreprit de le dévêtir. Très vite sa chemise se retrouva à terre, dévoilant un torse bien dessiné, offert à ses lèvres froides.

Le corps de Duo était en ébullition. Les doigts perdus dans la chevelure indisciplinée de son amant, il soupirait de bien être sous le plaisir grandissant que lui offrait le fantôme. Bientôt, le reste de ses vêtements rejoignit sa chemise sur le sol. Réalisant qu'il était ainsi totalement offert à la vue de son amant, Duo s'empourpra violement.

Heero lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu es si beau Devlynn…

Puis, il lui prodigua une caresse intime qui augmenta prodigieusement la température de son corps. Duo se cambra violemment sous l'effet du plaisir en tentant tant bien que mal d'étouffer un cri de plaisir.

Galvanisé par la réaction de l'adolescent, Heero raffermi son emprise autour de la taille frêle du jeune garçon et l'attira à sa suite. Délicatement, il le fit s'allonger sur le lit et admira longuement ce corps offert à lui.

A son tour, Heero se déshabilla et s'allongea auprès de l'adolescent, prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser.

Débuta alors un ballet sensuel. A la lueur des bougies, deux corps s'offrirent l'un à l'autre. Leur corps s'unirent enfin, ondulant au rythme de leur plaisir. Dans la pièce où la chaleur se faisait étouffante, seuls résonnaient les soupires et les gémissements de plaisir. Leur respiration se firent de plus en plus saccadée tandis que le rythme de leurs hanches augmentait les emmenant toujours plus près, au bord de la jouissance. Ils se libérèrent en un seul et même cri, dans un ultime coup de rein plus intense et profond que les précédents.

Abandonné l'un à l'autre, ils ne virent pas la silhouette qui les observaient, cachée derrière les rideaux.

La pièce était plongée dans le silence. Seul le bruit de leur respiration venait troubler cet instant de paix. Allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient sereins et comblés. Duo avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Inconsciemment, il se colla au corps endormi, allongé contre lui. Dans son sommeil, Heero sentit l'adolescent bouger et raffermit sa prise sur les hanches du jeune garçon en une étreinte possessive.

Rassuré, Duo finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Il se réveilla bien plus tard, avec la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux et son regard plongea dans une mer cobalt. Il sourit timidement tout en s'étirant sensuellement, comme le ferait un félin.

Heero eut un petit sourire et embrassa son amant avec tendresse. Duo répondit passionnément au baiser de son vis-à-vis puis, à contre cœur, il s'arracha à l'étreinte du japonais et murmura :

- Il faudrait que je rentre… les autres vont s'inquiéter…

- Oublies-les… restes avec moi… répondit Heero dans un murmure suppliant.

- Je… je ne peux pas… souffla tristement Duo.

- Bien sûr que si… qu'est-ce qui te retient à eux ?

- Je suis désolé… répondit Duo en se levant.

- C'est à cause de « lui » c'est ça ? Demanda Heero sur un ton agressif.

- Lui ?

- Oh ne fais pas l'innocent ! Il m'a semblé comprendre que tu appréciais sa compagnie !

Duo se planta devant lui et malgré qu'il faisait bien une tête de moins, il le regarda dans les yeux et s'exclama :

- Comment peux-tu seulement oser dire une chose pareille ? Ne t'ai-je pas suffisamment prouvé que tu es le seul pour moi qui compte ? Si après ce que je t'ai offert, tu n'es même pas capable de voir que je t'aime c'est que l'on a rien à faire ensemble.

Sur ses mots, il recula de quelques pas, et commença à s'éloigner. Puis, il s'arrêta et d'une petite voix, il ajouta :

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais… après ce que tu m'as dit… je commence à regretter ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…

Puis sans attendre, il s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière lui un Heero troublé et profondément blessé par ces derniers mots.

La semaine qui suivie fut bien calme. Duo aussi et beaucoup s'inquiétaient de voir l'adolescent dans cet état. Cependant, il refusait catégoriquement de se confier à qui que se soit, même pas à Quatre son serviteur et confident. Il prétendait une petite baisse de moral, ce qui d'un côté n'était pas faux.

Le soir venu, Treize Kushrénada le chef d'orchestre vint trouver Duo dans sa loge.

- Réléna est malade, tu la remplaceras ce soir.

- Ou… oui, très bien…

Duo n'arrivait pas à le croire… il allait chanter… enfin….

C'est à la limite de l'euphorie qu'il se prépara pour sa représentation.

A présent, Duo était dans les coulisses, tentant de calmer le tremblement de ses mains. L'attente se faisait insupportable et plus le temps passait, plus il sentait le stress monter en lui.

Le levé de rideau se fit enfin annoncer et Duo prit place sur la scène. La musique s'éleva lentement dans la salle d'opéra, puis fébrilement, Duo commença à chanter. Sa voix cristalline s'éleva dans les airs et le silence se fit entièrement dans la salle.

Au fur et à mesure que la chanson défilait, Duo se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise et sa voix prenait en assurance.

Très vite, ce fut l'entracte. L'adolescent se rendit à sa loge afin de se rafraîchir puis retourna sur scène.

Cependant, une musique inconnue retentie et Duo totalement perdu lançait des regards chargé de peur et d'incompréhension au chef d'orchestre qui lui aussi ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Soudain, une voix dans sa tête lui intima de chanter. Duo s'exécuta et s'aperçut non sans surprise que les paroles lui venaient d'elles-mêmes.

[Duo :

**In sleep he sang to me**

_Il chantait dans mon sommeil_

**In dreams he came**

_Il venait dans mes rêves_

**That voice which calls to me**

_Cette voix qui m'appelle_

**And speaks my name**

_Et qui dit mon nom_

**And do I dream again**

_Suis-je encore en train de rêver _

**For now I find**

_Car je découvre maintenant _

**The phantom of the opera is there**

_Que le fantôme de l'opéra est ici_

**Inside my mind**

_Dans mon esprit_

[Heero :

**Sing once again with me**

_Chante encore une fois avec moi_

**Our strange duet **

_Notre étrange duo_

**My power over you**

_Mon pouvoir sur toi_

**Grows stronger yet**

_Se renforce déjà_

**And though you turn from me**

_Et même si tu te détournes de moi_

**To glance behind**

_Pour regarder en arrière_

**The phantom of the opera is there**

_Le fantôme de l'opéra est là_

**Inside your mind**

_Dans ton esprit_

Quand la voix de Heero retentit dans le dos du natté, Duo sentit son cœur s'emballer. Fébrilement, il se retourna et lui fit face. Il ne savait comment réagir, c'est pourquoi il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux. Quand Heero se tut, Duo prit le relais.

[Duo :

**Those who have seen your face**

_Ceux qui virent ton visage_

**Draw back in fear**

_Reculèrent de peur_

**I am the mask you wear**

_Je suis le masque que tu portes_

[Heero :

**It's me they hear**

_C'est moi qu'ils entendent_

Heero s'approcha de Duo et le prit par la main. Ensemble ils chantèrent le refrain.

Leur voix ne faisait plus qu'une, se mariant parfaitement l'une à l'autre dans une mélodie envoûtante.

Dans le public, chacun pouvait ressentir le lien puissant qui unissait les deux chanteurs.

[Ensemble :

**My/your spirit and my/your voice**

_Mon/ton esprit et ma/ta voix_

**In one combined**

_Ne forment plus qu'un_

**The phantom of the opera is there**

_Le fantôme de l'opéra est là_

**Inside my/your mind**

_Dans mon/ton esprit_

[Heero :

**In all your phantasies **

_Dans chacun de tes fantasmes_

**You always knew**

_Tu as toujours su_

**That man and mystery**

_Que l'homme et le mystère_

[Duo :

**Were both in you**

_Étaient tous deux en toi_

[Ensemble :

**And in this labyrinth**

_Et dans ce labyrinthe_

**Where night is blind**

_O__ù__ la nuit est aveugle_

**The phantom of the opera is there**

_Le fantôme de l'opéra est là_

**Inside my/your mind**

_Dans mon/ton esprit_

[Heero :

**Sing my angel of music…**

_Chante__s__, mon ange de musique…_

La chanson prit fin, mais ni Heero ni Duo ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de leur vis-à-vis. Les yeux dans les yeux, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils n'entendaient pas les cris qui fusaient. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'autre.

Heero fut le premier à réagir. Il attira Duo à lui et l'embrassa tendrement tandis que dans la salle des exclamations indignées se faisaient entendre.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Duo déclara :

- Les derniers mots que je t'ai dis… je ne les pensais pas… je n'ai jamais regretté… Je t'aime Heero… je t'aime… emmènes-moi avec toi…

Heero ne répondit rien mais l'embrassa avec fougue et passion avant de le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Ils se précipitèrent dans les catacombes le seul endroit où Heero avait l'avantage en perdant leurs poursuivants dans les dédalles du labyrinthe.

Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grotte habitée par le fantôme.

Heero s'approcha d'une tenture et l'écarta, dévoilant un passage inconnu à l'adolescent. Alors qu'il allait s'y engager sur l'ordre de Heero, une voix l'appela :

- Duo ?

L'interpellé se retourna précipitamment.

- Trowa ?

- Alors c'est lui que tu as choisi ? Demanda tristement Trowa.

Duo le regarda et s'avança lentement vers lui.

- Je suis désolé… je t'apprécie énormément mais…

- Mais pas suffisamment… termina Trowa.

- Je suis désolé… murmura Duo.

Après un instant de silence Trowa se tourna vers Heero et avec une lueur de défis dans les yeux, il lui dit :

- Prenez soins de lui… si vous lui faites le moindre mal, je vous tuerais…

Heero se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement, les yeux toujours dans ceux de Trowa.

Au loin, on entendait déjà les hurlements de leur poursuivants résonner contre les parois de la grotte.

- Allez-y ! Ne perdez plus de temps ! S'exclama Trowa.

Duo lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et dans un souffle il lui murmura un faible « merci » avant de s'enfuir avec son amant.

_« Personne ne sait ce que devinrent les deux amants en fuite. Certains raconte__nt__ qu'ils se seraient suicidés, d'autres __racontent __qu'ils auraient quitté le pays._

_Pour ma part, je n'en sait que trop rien. De part delà les pensées et les esprits, j'ai toujours l'impression de ressentir leur présence. Malgré cette incertitude à peine palpable ils sont là__. Où __je ne saurai vous dire mais à jamais présent. Seul un étrange duo envoûtant semble s'élever dans la salle d'opéra certaines nuits, lorsque je ne sais plus vraiment si je suis encore dans ce monde ou si j'ai sombré dans celui de Morphée.»_

* * *

Voila pour ce court OS !

Je l'ai écris il y à quelque temps déjà, j'espere qu'il vous aura plus !

A mercredi pour la suite de Mourir pour revivre.

gros bisous à tous

- Shini -


End file.
